


A Touchy Situation

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku loves it when Sanzo touches his hair, and doesn't understand why his attempt at reciprocation fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touchy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 Yuletide_Smut gift!fic exchange.

Goku never thought that he would ever get tired of fighting demons. But the day had been a brutal one, and Goku for one was glad to see the back of it.

While he freely admitted that he took great enjoyment from kicking demon ass whenever the opportunity presented itself, today Goku discovered that there could be too much of a good thing. There had been no less than five attacks since dawn; the first had been almost as soon as they had woken up in their makeshift camp, and then it seemed like every few hours there was another passel of them appearing before them and shouting, "Hand over the sutra, Sanzo party!" By the afternoon, Goku had missed breakfast _and_ lunch and was so thoroughly annoyed that during the last confrontation he had simply launched himself into their midst and taken out the entire group by himself.

By dusk they had finally made it to the next town on Hakkai's map, and tonight they were going to be staying at an inn! Goku helped carry the bulk of their bags in after Jeep transformed and deposited their things in a heap, and he was pleased to see that they had been given one of his favorite kind of rooms. He liked it best when there was two bedrooms and a little room in between them that had a sofa and table and other furniture; that way when Sanzo would want to go to sleep early Goku would be able to hang out in the little room instead of having to stay quiet. Although with the day they'd just had, an early bedtime might not be so bad.

He was still happy that they had the little middle room.

They ended up ordering from the kitchen and eating dinner in that shared room. Everyone was hungry - even Sanzo - and Goku happily made up for the two lost meals. After they were done, Sanzo ensconced himself on the small sofa with a beer and the day's newspaper, and Gojyo and Hakkai cleared the table and started playing cards.

Goku elected to sit on the floor next to Sanzo, and he leaned back against the sofa while he read a comic. A companionable silence settled over the room, punctuated by the rustle of Sanzo's newspaper, the soft snap of cards being laid on the table and the flick of comic book pages turning.

After a while a gloved hand came to rest on his head, and Goku sighed happily when he felt Sanzo's long, thin fingers begin to thread through his hair. He loved it when Sanzo did this. Most of the time it was a quick ruffle but every now and then Sanzo's fingers would linger and card through soft, spiky locks while he smoked or nursed a bottle of beer, like tonight.

It felt so nice. Goku felt the tension of the day begin to slowly drain out of him.

After awhile the motion became slow and rhythmic, and the sensation soon began to make his dick harden. It was a delicious feeling; a slow, sleepy heat that curled low in his belly and moved languorously though his body. He rested his head against a robe-clad thigh, and felt the pebbled texture of the silk beneath his cheek. Goku felt nice and warm; warmth from Sanzo's fingers and the press of Sanzo's leg against his cheek, and the warmth in his belly and his dick.

He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed it.

When Goku woke, Gojyo and Hakkai had left the room, and the table was empty. Sanzo was still there, and when Goku turned and looked back he saw that the monk was sleeping too, his chin practically to his chest. Sanzo's hand lay palm-up on the sofa, near Goku's head.

 _Hunh, it must've relaxed Sanzo too,_ Goku thought, and he eased himself away and stretched. A glance at the wall clock told him that they hadn't been asleep for too long, but Goku figured he'd better wake Sanzo up so that he wouldn't get a crick in his neck.

But... not just yet. Goku took a minute and gazed up at the beautiful face that was partially hidden by a fall of golden bangs, and then he stood and stretched again, stifling a yawn as he walked around to the other side of the sofa.

He reached out a hand to wake Sanzo. He stopped, his hand hovering in mid-air above the monk's shoulder, distracted by the way the light from the lamp made the blond locks gleam like burnished gold.

 _I like it when he touches my hair._

 _It feels good._

 _Maybe Sanzo would like it if I touched his hair._

Goku gently slid his fingers through the shimmering strands. _So soft_.

Then a hand yanked at his wrist, and Goku found himself tumbling over the back of the sofa, and he was soon warding off the fan.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sanzo hissed, and he issued a vicious _thwack_ to the top of Goku's head with his fan. "Don't touch me!" The monk pushed himself off the sofa and marched into their shared room.

The door slammed behind him.

Goku rubbed the sore spot on his head and stared at the door. Then he stared at his hand, frowning. "That's not fair," he murmured, and he picked himself up off the floor and headed to their room.

Sanzo was in his bed already, facing the wall, and the covers were drawn high over his shoulders.

Goku sat down on the edge of his own bed. "Why did you hit me, Sanzo?" he asked.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

Goku huffed. "No, you're not. I'm serious. All I did was touch your hair a little, kinda like you touched mine."

"I don't like being touched."

Goku bit his lip. "I know I prob'ly startled you, but I didn't hurt you or nothin'. How come you can touch my hair an' I can't touch yours? S'not fair."

There was a snort from the other bed. "Life's not fair, monkey."

"C'mon, Sanzo, why?"

"Like I said, I don't like being touched."

"But _why?_ "

Sanzo heaved a sigh and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to have this conversation."

Goku scowled at him. "Well, I do. I didn't do anything wrong, not really, an' I wanna know why you always tell people not ta touch you."

Sanzo turned his head turned to face him then, and a hard gaze met his. "You want to know why? Because people are perverts and can't keep their fucking hands to themselves. Because when I was thirteen years old, my master just dead and this fucking chakra still fresh on my forehead, a group of men tried to rob me, and one of them tried to rape me."

Goku sat perfectly still, eyes wide and mouth agape. "D-did he...?"

Sanzo's lip curled into a sneer. "No, because I shot him between the eyes. He was the first to try, but he wasn't the last, and I shot the rest of them too. Even now, there's always some drunk, stupid asshole who will grab at my ass when we're in a bar. Because I'm 'pretty'." Sanzo spat the word.

"That's horrible," Goku whispered. "I can't even imagine that happening to me."

Sanzo's gaze returned to the ceiling. "I made sure it never would." he said.

Goku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I made it very clear to the assholes at Keiun that if anyone so much as looked at you the wrong way I would make them eunuchs. The hard way."

Goku looked at his hands. "I didn't know," he said softly. "Thank you for doing that."

Sanzo huffed. "You had it bad enough there without having to worry about that bullshit. Now go to sleep." He rolled back onto his side, away from Goku.

"Wait," Goku said. "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know, monkey."

"It's just that I really like it when you mess with my hair like that, an' I thought you'd like it too." Considering what he'd just learned, Goku left out the fact that it usually got him hard. Not that he'd tell Sanzo that anyway.

"Go to sleep, Goku."

Goku slid under his covers and reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. "Thanks for telling me, Sanzo."

Sanzo grunted in reply.

Goku lay awake for a long time, watching Sanzo sleep.

*

Goku knew they were okay the next morning when Sanzo thwapped him on the head with the fan and gave him the side-eye before getting into the Jeep.

It was a boring day; the road was bumpy and there was nothing to look at. Gojyo kept elbowing him, too, but when Goku lost his patience and starting kicking at the kappa they both got hit with the fan. Goku huffed and scooted away from Gojyo, and he ended up napping for the rest of the afternoon.

Gojyo's fingers pinching his nostrils together woke Goku from his slumber.

"Oi! Monkey! Wake your ass up and help get our stuff inside," Gojyo said, and he elbowed Goku again for good measure.

"Stinkin' kappa," Goku growled while he carried bags inside, and he bounded up the stairs to the two rooms that Hakkai got for them. There was no little middle room this time, just two double bedrooms, so Goku put his and Sanzo's stuff in the nicer looking room.

He got his revenge at dinner; Goku knew that Gojyo liked to use chili oil on his stir-fry, so when the kappa wasn't looking he loosened the cap so that when Gojyo went to use it the cap fell off and spilled the spicy oil all over his dinner. Gojyo cursed, and when Goku heard a soft snort he glanced sideways at Sanzo and saw the corner of the monk's mouth turn up the tiniest bit. Goku hid a grin.

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms, and Goku flopped onto his bed and read another comic while Sanzo sat in the room's only chair and sipped at a glass of whiskey and smoked while he read his newspaper. When Goku finished the chapter he was reading, he yawned and stretched, and then he got up off his bed. Grabbing his toothbrush, he padded down the hall to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth.

When Goku came back in, Sanzo's newspaper was re-folded and lying on the table, the glass was empty and the cigarette smoldered in the ashtray. Sanzo sat there, watching him. "G'night, Sanzo," Goku said while he walked past Sanzo's chair.

A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Goku blinked at Sanzo's hand. "Huh?" He stared as Sanzo lifted his hand and wordlessly placed it on top of his head.

Goku felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe. He moved to stand behind where Sanzo sat in the chair and then he slowly slid his fingers through Sanzo's hair while Sanzo continued to hold his wrist. He let the silken strands fall between his fingers, and then he weaved through them again.

Sanzo's hand fell away from his.

Goku was very encouraged by that reaction. He could feel the tension start to leave Sanzo's neck and shoulders, and while Goku gently tangled his fingers in soft golden-blond locks be began to gently rub and press his fingertips against Sanzo's scalp.

Sanzo made a small noise in the back of his throat, and he tilted his head back against Goku's hand.

Goku's breath caught. He was touching Sanzo, and Sanzo liked it! "See? It feels nice, doesn't it," he whispered. "All kinda relaxy an' stuff."

"Hnn," was Sanzo's reply.

Goku was in his glory. His fingers were tangled in Sanzo's hair, and Sanzo's eyes were closed and there was a faint flush to his cheeks.

Sanzo was hard, too.

Goku could smell the musk of Sanzo's arousal, and heat started pooling in Goku's groin. The scent excited him, and so did the sight of Sanzo's throat, tilted back and exposed before him. It was just too tempting; Goku leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Sanzo's neck, just below his ear.

He yelped when Sanzo grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. A dark violet gaze met his.

"Brat. I give you an inch, you take a mile. You always have."

Sanzo's grip tightened painfully, and the next thing Goku knew his head was being yanked forward and Sanzo's mouth was crushed against his.

Goku groaned and opened his mouth, welcoming Sanzo's invading tongue. He forgot about the pain in his scalp, forgot about the awkward position, forgot everything but Sanzo's mouth on his and the intoxicating scent of Sanzo's arousal. A tug on his hair led Goku to move away from Sanzo's mouth, along a lightly stubbled jaw to kiss and suck at that tantalizing neck.

It dawned on Goku that Sanzo was partially controlling his movements, and it gave him an idea.

"I wanna touch you," he whispered against pale skin. "Take my hand, show me where I can touch you." Goku let go of Sanzo's hair and reached down to touch Sanzo's right hand, and his lips curved up against Sanzo's throat when he felt Sanzo's fingers curl around his.

His hand was guided to the middle of Sanzo's chest, to rest atop the buttons of the shirt Sanzo was wearing. Goku was suddenly very glad that it was a laundry day and that Sanzo wore a regular shirt and jeans; it was nice to not have to deal with a chestplate and robes. He was determined not to rush, though, and Goku took his time unbuttoning the buttons. He continued to kiss Sanzo's neck, and he could feel the pounding of Sanzo's pulse beneath his lips.

When Sanzo slid his hand under the shirt, Goku skimmed over firm chest muscles and felt the rapid tattoo of Sanzo's heartbeat beneath his fingers. His hand brushed over a nipple, making another noise escape from Sanzo's throat. Goku circled the hardening nub with his fingers, playing with the taut peak until Sanzo moved his hand down to glide over his ribcage. Goku explored the hills and valleys of Sanzo's ribs, and then he moved on to trail over the flat, muscled plains of Sanzo's stomach, where he circled a shallow navel and playfully delved a finger into the warm depression before moving on to run it along the waistband of Sanzo's jeans.

Sanzo kissed him again, and while their tongues tangled together there was another tug on Goku's hand. He was guided down, down, to the front of Sanzo's jeans, where Goku felt the hard, thick ridge of an erection.

"Mmm, yeah," Goku murmured against Sanzo's mouth, "I wanna touch you there." He pressed his hand against the denim-covered bulge, and was rewarded with a groan.

Goku managed to get the button undone, but the zipper was a little more work, made more nerve-wracking when Sanzo turned his head to hiss in Goku's ear, "Catch my dick in that zipper and I'll kill you, monkey."

Goku squeaked when Sanzo's teeth caught his earlobe and bit down. "I-I'll be real careful," he stammered. It felt like it took him forever, but the zipper was soon undone and Goku had his hand wrapped around Sanzo's dick.

Sanzo's hand closed around his, and he slowly guided Goku's hand up, down, up, down along the hardened length. "Fuck," Sanzo gasped, and he pulled Goku's head toward his for another long, deep kiss.

It was Goku's turn to groan when Sanzo's tongue began thrusting into his mouth with the same rhythm of his and Goku's stroking hands.

Goku's heart was pounding wildly, and he felt like his groin was on fire. He never dreamed he would ever get to touch Sanzo this way - well, he _had_ dreamed but he always thought they would stay as lurid fantasies. This was way better than any fantasy; Sanzo's dick was hard in his hand, and Sanzo's tongue was wet and insistent in his mouth.

Goku was achingly hard now, and while he continued to kiss and stroke he leaned against the back of the chair and let his other hand slip beneath the waistband of his boxers. He began to tug at his own hardened flesh, welcoming the blaze of heat that began to course through him.

Sanzo broke off their kiss, panting while he bucked his hips up into their twinned grasp. With a groan he shuddered and came, and Goku moaned into Sanzo's sweaty neck as he followed him into his own climax.

Goku rested against Sanzo's shoulder, gasping for air and hoping desperately that his shaking knees wouldn't give out. He smiled when he felt Sanzo's fingers brush over his hand as he released him, and he sought Sanzo's mouth for one more kiss.

"Go clean up," Sanzo said, and he gently pushed Goku away.

Goku obeyed, and went into the bathroom to wash up. He stared at himself in the mirror, at his flushed face and the reddened marks on his neck where Sanzo had nipped at him. The entire encounter had felt awesome, and nothing had happened that they didn't both want. Goku smiled when he touched his kiss-swollen lips.

Maybe Sanzo would touch him next time. Goku shivered at the thought of Sanzo's hand on his dick.

He really, _really_ hoped there would be a next time.

"Oi! Don't take all night in there!"

"O-okay!" Goku hurriedly finished and came back into the room. Sanzo had risen and shed his shirt, and Goku let his gaze roam over the skin where his hands had so recently wandered before Sanzo brushed past him and went into the bathroom. When the door shut Goku quickly changed into a clean pair of boxers and another t-shirt. He glanced at the bathroom door, then at their two beds. What should he do now?

He decided to just get into his bed. Goku scooted under the covers and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while he listened to the water run in the bathroom sink. He wondered if Sanzo was looking in the mirror at himself right now, touching lips that Goku had kissed, touching the marks that Goku had made on his skin.

Goku absently rubbed at a tender spot on his neck. He'd have to make sure to wear something high-necked tomorrow; there was no way in hell he wanted the kappa to see anything.

"Move over."

Goku glanced away from the ceiling and saw Sanzo standing there by the side of his bed.

"Move-? Oh!" Goku quickly shimmied over to the far side of the bed, and Sanzo slid in next to him and lay on his side with his back to Goku.

"Two things," Sanzo said while he reached over to turn out the light. "One, don't expect me to cuddle. Two, if you kick me in your sleep I will kill you. Got it?"

Goku grinned in the darkness. "Got it," he replied, and he shifted to get more comfortable, careful to give Sanzo plenty of room. His breath caught when Sanzo reached back for his hand and guided it to rest his arm across a thin waist. Goku buried his face in the softness of Sanzo's hair and breathed in the scent of his sandalwood shampoo.

"I will also kill you if you drool on me, monkey."

Goku smiled again, and he lay still and listened while Sanzo's breathing slowed to the even rhythm of sleep. He briefly wondered about the things any other lover might have said to him, like the sweet nothings that he'd sometimes overhear the kappa murmur to one of his conquests, and he decided that what he had right now was so much better.

Unsentimental, brutally honest and completely _Sanzo_.

Goku wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
